10 More Songs About Benji
by CrazyBeaver
Summary: My try at the "10 songs" challenge. Benji-centric, with occasional Brandt. Reviews are welcome!


_**Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

_So I chose to accept the mission :) I focused on Benji, although there is some Brandt, too._

_The first song in the list really made me giggle… But then I heard the rest… It's just spooky!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mission: Impossible._

**1. Queen – Don't Stop Me Now**

Benji was surrounded by a dozen people. They were victims of a horrific experiment, causing permanent brain damage, aggression and necrosis. Benji felt sorry for them but had no time for it, having to dodge their attacks. He found it was easier if you built up a lively rhythm. Left, right and down. His team was waiting outside the lab, not knowing what was going on. Finally, after falling down and splitting his eyebrow, he reached the door.

"Nice of you to join us," Brandt deadpanned before seeing the blood on his friend's face.

"I promised, didn't I?" Benji smirked.

**2. Creature Feature – Bound and Gagged**

Benji woke up in what looked like a back of a van. He was totally incapacitated by the ropes restraining his entire body and his mouth was gagged securely. He tried to loosen the ties on his wrists but it only made it worse, as they were soon covered in blood. He couldn't run away. Couldn't get out. The voices around him were haunting, he was gasping for air and panicking… And then he really woke up to see he was free, with his team around him. You can't run away from memories that easily…

**3. Placebo – Song to Say Goodbye**

Brandt was searching through papers franticly, feeling panic inside him grow into blinding rage. _How could you have left? And Ethan seems to know everything. He says it's for the better._ Brandt swore to himself to kill Benji when he found him. _If_ he found him. Something had been so off in the past days, and the Brit had behaved weirdly. And now he was just gone. Without any explanation, without even a goodbye. Brandt smashed his fist into the table when he found a little note somewhere around the countless papers, baring a familiar handwriting…

**4. The Beatles – Back in the USSR**

Benji looked around him, catching flashbacks all the time, hating to death the person who had made the decision to send them to Moscow for another mission. He and Ethan were masked as police officers this time (which made _so_ _much_ difference from the last time's military), listening to Jane and Brandt's voices in their earpieces. Why were they even sent on this mission? It wasn't that difficult to break another undercover agent from a prison, after all.

**5. Apocalyptica & Matthias Sayer – Hope**

What Benji learned from their time in Mumbai was the importance of hope. When you hope for something, you can do anything. He now had experience of having crazy hopes, losing them, only to later get some even crazier ones. To work against the clock, against pain, fear and worry for yourself and your friends. And the feeling that everything is just a waste. Benji tried to focus on thinking positive while fixing the machine, getting electrocuted every few seconds. Things were slipping out from his bloodied fingers… and he didn't think about anything. Just get it done. And then he realized that Brandt had been gone too long and knew what to do immediately…

**6. Depeche Mode – Wrong**

"You've been given the wrong instructions!" Ethan's voice is frantic in Brandt's earpiece. "The target arrives now! Get out of there!"

Brandt curses under his breath.

"Benji, have you heard that? We've got to — argh!" this isn't good.

"Brandt?" Ethan hears Benji's voice. "Brandt!" Then there is another gunshot, and everything goes quiet. Ethan freezes on spot. "Jane," he then calls. "We need help. We might've lost them".

**7. Elvis Presley vs. JXL – A Little Less Conversation**

Ever since agent Benji Dunn had passed his field exam his life became so much more exciting. All these car chases, occasional gunfights – all of the stuff one might call "proper action". However, he sometimes missed his previous "boring" lab-rat life. Like now, for example, when he drove the mini-van with his teammates in the back, trying to escape the persuasion. Hearing something fall with a loud noise every time he took a sharp turn, he tried to mentally establish which part of their precious equipment had been lost for good. After a while he sighed in relief and slight annoyance. They were safe.

**8. Muse – Futurism**

Benji is listening to the ending of Cobalt's speech, for the second time in the past 24 hours questioning the future of this world, the first time being when the Kremlin collapsed right behind his back, mere seconds after he had managed to get to safety. Ethan looks just as crashed and broken as he is. They both feel somewhat guilty. Even more so when Benji realized Cobalt had been in the Kremlin at the same time as they were.

"So what's the plan?" Jane asks, and it breaks him out of his thoughts. They need a plan.

**9. I, Monster – The Blue Wrath**

Benji missed his day-off mornings, when he could just stumble around the apartment, yawning and still partially sleeping, until a cup of coffee would divide the morning from the day-time. Instead now he had to get up at once, always on full alert, or stay awake for the entire night.

**10. Queen – You're My Best Friend**

It's weird how we sometimes meet our friends, Benji thought. His cousin once told him he had become best friends with a guy who had nearly run him over in a car. When Benji had first met his now-best friend, he had pointed a gun at him. And now they had gone through so much together that such things which in normal life would be considered outstanding were now worthy of a little smile. After all, Benji then actually killed a guy who tried to kill his friend. Pointing a gun and shooting aren't quite the same, are they?


End file.
